


Home

by propangel



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: A tense situation leads to something more.
Relationships: Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Kudos: 2





	Home

  


He hammered against her door desperately, not stopping until he felt the wood swing open beneath his fist. He didn't think at all, just grabbed her small body and pushed her against the closest wall, covering her small frame with his much larger one. His lips sealed against hers, ready to swallow every word of protest, except there were none. He just felt her fingers dive into his hair, fisting it, pulling him closer.

He slid his hand beneath her robe just as his tongue entered her mouth, drank her hot sweetness like a drug, sucking and tasting with a greed that scared him deeply. His fingertips skimmed her bare buttocks and he knew everything was lost. She was naked, like a precious gift he just needed to unwrap. Her heat soothed the pain, the worry, and in this moment he knew he loved her more than he'd thought possible.

When her fingers started to unbutton his shirt, her touch grazing his hungry skin, every coherent thought disappeared, and her kiss was the only force keeping him upright. He wanted to cry her name but she stopped him, shoving her tongue into his mouth, sealing his fate in a tumble of lust and delight. She tasted too good, felt too good. The fire burned his skin, his clothes seemed to fall away without resistance, his world reduced to this woman's kiss, her probing tongue inside his mouth.

He pushed the satin bathrobe from her shoulders and was almost shocked at how soft her skin was, warm and taut over her sleek muscles, silky beneath his touch.

"Mac," he growled and spanned her waist with his hands.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, her bare, wet sex caressing his erection, so hard it ached with need for her. He cried out as he engulfed her in his arms and walked her through the semi-dark apartment. Blindly, he found the way to her bedroom while his lips were busy with hers, teasing the soft, plump flesh.

He let her scent guide him. It was stronger the closer he got to her bed, a sprawl of flowers warmed by the summer sun. He needed to be there, needed to make her his in every way, and he groaned in relief when his shins hit the mattress. He all but threw her on the bed, allowing himself nothing more than a few seconds of looking at her creamy, shimmering skin. Her firm breasts were made for his touch, her slim waist flaring out into perfect hips, legs slender and strong, already spread for him.

Groaning, he crawled over the mattress on all fours, covering her body with his. Her fingertips skimmed over his face, just the tender breath of a caress before he caught her fingers with his lips, sucking so hard she writhed beneath him. She spread her legs wider, arching her body to invite him in, her eyes wide and nearly begging.

He managed a shaky smile. "I love you," he whispered and pushed down, his length sliding into her several inches before he met firm resistance.

He gasped softly, tuning into the delicious throbbing inside his head and loins. She was so tiny, almost too small for him, but he worked his member into her burning tightness, finally connecting with her in the most intimate way possible.

He buried his lips against the side of her neck, gently biting down on her soft skin, and she cried out in ecstasy as he drove into her to the hilt. He had never felt anything like this, the need to take her, own her in every way possible. The feeling so urgent, it made him breathless.

Her snug walls burned all around his shaft, the feeling so delicious he moaned in sheer pleasure. His nerve endings were already aflame, his orgasm pooling in the small of his back, and he whimpered in nameless relief when she started to come. He felt her unravel, her body arching, rearing up against his tight grip, his hips slamming against hers, sending his manhood over tissue so soft he wanted to weep with bliss.

She convulsed violently, her screams of ecstasy swallowed by his greedy mouth. He took her harder and harder, prolonging her release, aftershocks rippling along his length with every merciless thrust, his rapid rhythm not giving her a chance to catch her breath. His kisses were passionate, biting, until he could hardly breathe any longer and pushed up on his arms to quicken his thrusts. His hips were jack-hammering, taking her as forcefully as he could. He knew that he went deeper like this, and saw her eyes widen before her core contracted again, squeezing him like a vise.

He powered into her with deep, hard strokes that pushed her up on the mattress. His fingers dug into her hips to hold her in place, pulling her onto him with every thrust, the sweat running over his skin in hot rivulets.

His eyes rolled back into his head when the tension coiled and exploded, his release so violent he couldn't even scream, just a hoarse gasp escaping his lips. He came sharply, as if a dam had been broken inside him and she couldn't hold back as another release crashed over her simultaneously..

When he was finished, feeling utterly drained, he collapsed on top of her. His arms wrapped around her slim frame, clutching her to him until he was almost sure she couldn't breathe. But she didn't struggle, just rubbed her hands over his back, soothing his aching heart that was hammering against his rib cage.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, raising his head to look at her.

She looked hot and disheveled and sinfully beautiful, her eyes still glassy from the passion they had shared, her breath sweet and panting.

"For what?"

He wrapped a strand of her silky dark hair around his hand, the scent luscious and heady, making him harden inside her.

"For hurting you, Mac. Again and again."

She raised her lips to his and kissed him, the heat of her mouth inviting his tongue to play. He indulged, groaning with delight every time she sucked on the sensitive skin. His whole body jerked with renewed arousal, his want for her like a steady river inside his veins.

"You wouldn't tell me anything," she said softly, "You left me to sort through the mess alone."

His breath trembled in his lungs, and shame made his stomach clench for a second. "I know."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Be careful, Harm. You're not the only one who could die of a broken heart."

He stroked her face tenderly, his eyes drinking her beauty like an addictive potion.

He nodded.

"I love you, Mac. So much. Whatever you doubt... don't doubt that."

" I love you too. Always have."

He covered her lips with his and ground his hips against hers before he pushed deep and started to move again, smiling when her body arched up, welcoming him into the only home he wanted.


End file.
